


time goes by the clock won’t stop

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Sweet boys are sweet, ha ha they r in love again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 20:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: willy and zach cuddle in the morning.zachs fluffy thoughts ensue





	time goes by the clock won’t stop

**Author's Note:**

> if you found this by googling yourself or anyone you know close the tab

Zach’s alarm for practice starts blaring, the sound echoing in his skull.

He groans and blindly reaches over in front of him to turn it off only to accidentally smack Willy, who’s snuggling into his chest like his life depends on it.

“Ow,” he mutters, “that fucking hurt.”

“Sorry did I interrupt the prince from his beauty sleep?” Zach asks sarcastically.

“I just got back, sorry I wanna cuddle with my boyfriend some more,” Willy says, a little snark in his tone.

Zach’s heart flutters.

Here’s the thing, they had like, something going on last season. Zach didn’t want to put a label on it and by the time they both have might’ve figured their shit out, Willy was on a plane to Sweden.

Then Willy stayed in Sweden for a long time.

Then he signed his contract and the past week has just been a blur of picking Willy up from the airport, him staying in Zach’s spare room, and then graduating to staying in Zach’s room when they both finally got their shit together and confessed their undying love for one another (well, not really, it was more of a whole ‘Hey we should date’ talk over a casserole.)

But basically, Zach’s been Willy’s boyfriend for maybe a week. He’s allowed to get all mushy over Willy calling them boyfriends.

“Press snooze and I’ll blow you tonight,” Willy says, already putting his face deeper into Zach’s chest.

Well, five more minutes won’t make him late to practice.

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil thing because i love my two special boys!
> 
> also high-key hyms can like..,,..,,,get it
> 
> also i made a tumblr!! follow me @hockeyedition


End file.
